


You’re Lucky I Don’t Mind Your Fetishes

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, oh clint you silly person, oh phil and your captain america fetish, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint knew that Phil was hot for Steve Rogers, but he never knew how hot he could get from a simple impression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re Lucky I Don’t Mind Your Fetishes

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: Imagine Person A and Person B are joking around one time when Person A flippantly does an impression of someone. To their surprise and confusion, Person B finds this impression oddly sexy. Person A is oblivious however, and thinks the reason Person B keeps asking them to do it is because they find it really funny. Bonus: Eventually Person A figures out what’s going on and prepares a full on cosplay to surprise Person B

Phil and Clint were joking around on the couch on their night off, doing impressions of their co-workers at S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil had just done a gut-busting rendition of Fury as a Pirate, followed by Clint doing a stunning impression of Tony Stark having just inhaled helium.

The two were laughing at the thought of Tony Stark on laughing gas, when Clint got another idea.

“Okay Phil, guess who I am”

Phil raised an eyebrow, but gestured to Clint to go on.

Smirking, Clint stood up and tucked his shirt into his pants and swooped his blond hair to one side. Standing up straight, Clint gave Phil a striking smile. “I fight for truth, justice, and the American Way with my good old Pal Bucky. We’ve been pals since we were kids, and not even death could separate us. Now I’m working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Who am I?”

Phil, who was currently becoming painfully aroused at the sight of Clint looking and acting like Captain America, just murmured “Do more”

Clint winked (which caused Phil’s hard-on to get, well, harder) and continued, thinking that Phil thought his impression funny enough for a repeat.

But the repeats kept going and going until Clint began to wonder what the fuck Phil was finding so funny. Which clued him into the fact that Phil was no longer looking at him, but was cupping his pants and grinding his hips.

_Holy shit, he’s getting off on this… Oh Phillip Coulson, I’m going to make you so much hotter…. Later._

Yawning, Clint announced to Phil that he needed to go to bed and walked out of the room (and by that he means walking just out of view and watching Phil masturbate on the couch), and planning the perfect surprise for Phil.

Oh yes, Clint was going to be all decked out in a Captain America cosplay outfit the next time Phillip arrived home, and the sex was gonna be _sweeeeeeeet._

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
